


【吉艾】理想国

by Hopeme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeme/pseuds/Hopeme
Summary: 上帝抽走了亚当的肋骨，如同我失去你。
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Zeke, 吉艾
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	【吉艾】理想国

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：Prayer X

1.  
“你快死了。”吉克喃喃说。

话一出口，他便暗道不好。只见艾伦凶狠的皱起眉，玛莱的药使他变得格外暴躁、愤怒，与无时无刻的头疼。他阴沉的看着坐在病床边的吉克，恹恹道：“怎么，急着给我收尸，大哥？”

这话说的颇为阴阳怪气，吉克只当没听到。他打开从一楼食堂买的午饭，递到艾伦面前，“吃点吧，艾伦。”吉克举着勺子，“你太瘦了。”

艾伦冷冷地看着他，吉克面不改色的保持喂饭的姿势，僵持了一会儿，艾伦像警惕的猎豹那样微微低头，赏光般将那勺东西吃下。然而，还没等吉克的嘴角扯出一点笑意，下一秒，艾伦就把嘴里的食物全啐到他脸上了。

羞辱。

吉克沉默地抽了张纸巾，艾伦像是觉得不够，讥讽道：

“吉克耶格尔，你真是我此生所见最伪善的懦夫。”

吉克只是坐着。

艾伦的胸腔涌上一股怒火，他将吉克带来的食物打翻在地，然后挣扎着站起来，将他视线内所能看到的所有东西都砸碎，吉克看着他气喘吁吁的用暴出青筋的手捧着铜铸纪念品，将窗户的玻璃给砸破，哗啦啦，一场水晶般的大雨。

巡逻的护士听到了声响，大声喊着快点来人，她从背后抱住艾伦，喊吉克先生请压住他。然而吉克只是坐着。他想。这样消瘦，快死掉的一个人，怎么身体里还能迸发出这么大的破坏的能量。

吉克坐在艾伦的病床边，看着匆忙赶来的几位医生将艾伦压回病床，给他打了针氯丙嗪和氯唑沙宗，一直到确定艾伦没有力气再起来才离开。最后那个小护士关门时看吉克的眼神像是在看疯子。

房间只剩艾伦沉重的喘息，他没救了，必死无疑了，玛莱早就放弃他了，只将他当做好用的新药试验品。过了一会儿，吉克把手搭在艾伦软弱无力的手上，问，“你想干什么，艾伦？”

艾伦瞥过眼看他身后漏风的窗户，很久，他眨了眨眼，像有一簇雪从睫毛落下，“我想回家。”艾伦轻轻说。

2.  
吉克买了两张去希甘希娜的船票。艾伦还是有选择死在哪儿的权利的，何况他必死无疑，这是玛莱这两年来唯一能确定的事情，艾伦耶格尔活不了了，掀不起什么风浪。所以他们放行时很痛快，甚至吉克拿到艾伦的出院许可时他的肌松剂效力还没过去。

吉克把艾伦背去了港口，鉴于艾伦此刻轻得过分，这不是什么难事。穿过人群的时候，有小孩好奇的望着他们，大胆的上前问：这是你的什么人？他生病了吗？吉克全都耐心的回答，这是我的弟弟，他身体不好，病得很重，我要带他回家。

当吉克在港口前挥别最后一个表示同情的孩子，他突然感到耳边传来一阵呢喃：“你就这么享受扮演体贴大哥的感觉么，吉克？”

吉克还是当没听到，他把艾伦安置在靠船舷的床上，艾伦盯着吉克的眼睛亮得像流淌的黄金。但是他太虚弱了，航行更加剧了这一切，玛莱最后打得那一针效果惊人，他断断续续的发烧，呕吐，头疼的像要死去。最后艾伦让吉克滚出去，不要碍他的眼。

吉克在艾伦威胁要砸掉床头的玻璃杯时听话的离开了。

他原本以为这能让艾伦平静下来。然而他关上房门后还是听到了那个倒霉杯子被摔碎的声音。吉克挑挑眉，艾伦折腾了大半天，天已经黑了，他决定去餐厅吃点东西。

吉克也不知道事情是怎么变成这样的，总之，当他再次回过神，略带惊讶的发现自己已经喝下了一轮伏特加，第二轮也喝了快一半，身边坐着一个漂亮女人。

“所以，你是一个人吗？”女人挑逗的问。

吉克想了想，决定诚实回答：“我弟弟和我一起。”

“酷。”她看上去饶有兴趣，“你们兄弟感情很好？”

吉克闷了一杯酒，选择用一种委婉的说法，“不太好。”

“不太好你们还一起出来旅行？”女人惊奇道。

“也许是因为我得防止他给我戴绿帽，小姐。”

吉克朝声音的源头看过去，艾伦不知道什么时候站在那儿，他看上去苍白又憔悴，可是那双火焰一样的眼睛，好像他全部的生命都用来支撑这双眼了。从那目光迸发出的灵魂般的火光照亮了他疲惫的肉体，在那光芒中，他看上去简直神采焕发，漂亮到该下地狱。

女人被那具有侵略性的美刺到瑟缩了一会儿，她的目光在吉克和艾伦脸上的相似处来回摇摆，最后厌恶的扔一下一句：“恶心。”

吉克看着艾伦自顾自的坐下来，点了杯苏打水——他对自己的身体还挺有自知之明，吉克省掉一番劝他不要喝酒的口舌，当然更有可能只是他讨厌喝酒。吉克打量着他，艾伦看上去快活多了，比在玛莱好了不少，于是，他打算从最近的一个话题开口：

“艾伦。”吉克踌躇的说，“你的玛莱语说的可能还不太好，那个词不该那样用的。”

艾伦咬着吸管，似笑非笑的看着吉克，天哪，吉克想，艾伦即使沦落到这个地步，单薄到像一片落叶，只要他想，依然有人会为了他的一个笑容而冲锋陷阵。

“哦，吉克。”他轻柔的说，说出的话却比刀子还利，“你这个伪善的懦夫。”

吉克避开他的目光，选择将剩下的酒全部喝光。

过了一会儿，或许是看吉克足够的醉了，艾伦又缓缓道：“你是怎么想的，吉克？”

怎么想的？

吉克几乎要大笑出声了，但他忍住了，他看着目光灼灼的艾伦，含糊道：

“我想…亚当被抽出的不是夏娃，而是他的兄弟。”

吉克原本以为自己说的过分明白了，糟糕到要命的比喻。然而艾伦只微微偏头，蹙起眉尖：“…亚当是谁？”

吉克此刻是真正的惊讶了，“你在开玩笑吗，艾伦？”

艾伦的眉皱得更深了，“那是什么，吉克？”

吉克困惑的张开口，迟疑良久，嘴唇欲开又闭，“是一个…神话，来自世界上最大的宗教。”

艾伦瞬间变得神色恹恹，“哦。”他说。

吉克还是觉得很不可思议，“…你怎么能不知道基督教？”

“我对宗教没兴趣。”艾伦厌恶的说，“你若信神，不如信我。”

傲慢到令人崇拜。

吉克苦笑一声，语气带有一丝自嘲，“我是艾尔迪亚人，我不信你又该信什么，我的始祖。”

艾伦满意的笑起来。活色生香。吉克得紧咬牙关，才能阻止自己开口要把世间一切都捧到他面前——只要他能多笑笑。片刻，吉克换了个话题：

“要去看看海么，艾伦？”吉克说，“虽然没有白天风景好，但也别有风味。”

艾伦顿了下，但是点了头。吉克和他朝甲板走去，灯开的很亮，零星的几个人影靠在角落，光与影都极重。艾伦靠在栏杆边，然而当潮湿的海风吹过他的发尾时，他突然说：

“我不喜欢海。” 

吉克觉得自己今天知道的关于艾伦的事情比过去一年都多，他眨眨眼，谨慎道：“…为什么？”

艾伦嗤笑一声，他看吉克的眼神就像是不明白为什么吉克会问这样愚蠢的问题，但还是格外耐心的解答道：

“因为我后来想起来，我这一生所有的这些破事——痛苦，死亡，流血，全都是从关于大海的谎言开始的…谎言和更广阔的墙壁，海就是这样的东西。”

海浪猛烈的撞上船体，冰冷的海水时不时溅起一阵飞花，汹涌广阔的海啊，她敞开怀抱，宛若深渊。吉克低垂眼帘，突然感到一阵浓重的悲哀，他望着自己的皮鞋，声音很低，“不是这样的，艾伦。”他说。“你明知道和海一点关系都没有。”

吉克抬起头，看着艾伦，看着他唇边那锐利、讽刺的笑容，几乎是难过的说：

“你生来就是这样的。”

3.  
希甘希娜如今已经成了玛利亚的交通中心，车水马龙，然而曾属于耶格尔家的房子却被人为的划了出来，除去简单修葺外，保持的和玛利亚之墙被破后一般无二。传闻中进入这里的人会被艾伦·耶格尔诅咒，吉克看着用凶狠目光看着在房子周围吵闹的小孩儿，想，这可能也没说错。

房子内的设施几乎没被改变，当初被压坏的木质家具被换成了新的，剩余的餐具还好好的摆在角落的橱柜里，艾伦深吸了一口气，好像下一秒耳边就会传来卡露拉喊他吃饭的声音。

“艾伦。”吉克略带担忧的看着他，“你先去睡一会儿吧。”

艾伦在船上折腾了一天一夜，几乎一点没睡，他在玛莱也很少有好觉。吉克话一出，艾伦便感到自己的眼皮已经黏在一起，睡意像海水一般涌来。他几乎是强迫自己从卡露拉的橱柜前挪开脚，没事了，艾伦告诉自己，从此以后。

艾伦睡在了他父母的房间，他年幼的那张床已经不再适合他睡了。吉克勉强给他找了床还没被霉蛀完的被子，他几乎是躺下就睡着了。吉克坐在床边，看着他舒展的眉间，平缓祥和的睡颜，想，格里沙是不是也曾这样看过艾伦。

艾伦睡了一个星期，他饿了边爬起来吃几口东西，吃完就继续睡。他实在是太累了，被伤得太重了，身体贪婪的抓住这个机会修复自己。等一周后的早晨，吉克在餐桌上看到艾伦时，他是那么的容光焕发，像猫一样在晨光里舒展筋骨，慵懒又傲慢。他看上去几乎和很久之前一样好。

和吉克昨晚所见的那个艾伦判若两人。

如同艾伦日复一日的在母亲的房间昏睡，吉克夜复一夜的呆在格里沙的地下室。他坐在格里沙的椅子上，抽屉里的那本笔记自然早就上交到了帕拉迪博物馆，这个房间被一寸一寸的搜索过，早就空无一物了，然而，吉克颤抖的想，他感到格里沙在这个房间无处不在。

吉克用手掌摸索那粗糙的木桌，被墨水晕染的痕迹，钢笔的划痕，他想，格里沙究竟是怀着什么样的心情，想着在玛莱的儿子，写下那些东西呢？

咚。

地下室的门被打开了。吉克猛然抬头，是艾伦。充足的睡眠让他看上去好了不少。他拿着水杯，靠在门上，古怪与不可置信种种神情杂糅着：

“天哪，吉克。”艾伦叹息道，“你的老爹问题真是无可救药了，是吧？”

吉克没法反驳他，在格里沙生前的住所里，在格里沙的亡灵无时无刻徘徊的地方，他感到前所未有的脆弱。吉克捂着脸，声音闷闷的：

“艾伦。”他听上去疲惫不堪，“我的母亲是格里沙的妻子，我是格里沙的儿子，我是艾尔迪亚的王族。我没法否认这些东西，就像你不能否认你是卡露拉的儿子一样。”

艾伦沉沉的看着吉克，良久，他像是放弃般叹了口气。艾伦坐到桌子上，看上去是那么温柔，语气是那么甜蜜，简直像场美梦：

“和我说说你吧。”

“他？格里沙？”

艾伦耐心地纠正道：“是你，吉克。”

“我？”吉克指着自己，自嘲道，“始祖大人，我以为你在道里看得够清楚了。”

“我是看得够清楚了。”艾伦说，“可是在这所有的一切之后，你是怎么想的，吉克？”

我是怎么想的？

吉克的双手颤抖起来，他想，戴娜和格里沙根本就不是合格的父母，他们塑造他像一个政治招牌，将他逼进了无可救药的选择和理想之中，艾伦说的不错，吉克是个伪善的懦夫，他恨艾伦恨的要死，艾伦将吉克的人生和理想当成垃圾踩在脚下，把世界拖到他所认为的正确的齿轮上，然而在艾伦做出所有这些之后，吉克却像条狗一样忠诚的伴在他身边，吉克待他像兄友弟恭的大哥。

吉克的嘴唇翕动着，艾伦的鼓励的目光注视着他，良久，他崩溃了，屈服了，他伏在艾伦的膝头，泣不成声的说：

“可我还是爱他们。”吉克嘶哑的说，“可我还是爱你。艾伦，无论你怎样、怎样、怎样，我就是他妈的爱你，无论怎样。”

4.  
“我想出去逛逛。”艾伦说。

吉克诧异的看着他，艾伦的气色好了很多，但还是很消瘦。吉克以为艾伦会在这所房子里呆到死，一刻也舍不得出去，然而，他歪了歪头，出去透透气其实对健康很好，“你想去哪儿？”

“别管我，吉克。”他的脸立刻阴沉下来，简直像说风就是雨的天气，“我只是通知你。”

他话音刚落，便一溜烟推开门跑了出去，眨眼间就不见了踪影。吉克没跟着他，他知道在这座城里艾伦比想象中的要安全的多。吉克去了一间商店，这一周有人在这儿固定将他需要的东西提供给他，然而，吉克推开店门，柜台后的却不是熟悉的店主，而是一位军装笔挺，金色头发的男人。

阿尔明·阿诺德。

在艾伦以置死地而后生的方式将世界拉上正轨后，他们三人便分道扬镳了。三笠回了日出国，从此杳无音讯，阿尔明进入玛莱，为了更好的未来奋斗，而艾伦留在雷贝利欧的医院等死。在发生所有的这一切后，阿尔明和三笠知道，他们无法失去艾伦，但也再不能与艾伦共存。

只能天各一方。

阿尔明见到他，立刻扬起一抹和善的笑容。他长得很具有亲和力，天生便能让人放下戒心。吉克与他寒暄了几句，过了一会儿，阿尔明的笑容渐渐消失了，吉克知道闲聊结束了。

“…所以。”阿尔明用一种谨慎的语气开口，“艾伦为什么回来？”

吉克感觉被阿尔明语气中的什么给冒犯了，但他使劲儿压下那股不适，竭力平静道：“我猜…他只是很累了，他想回家，就这样。”

“只是这样？”

“只是这样。”

阿尔明古怪的盯着他，神情苦涩难耐，“和你？吉克？”

吉克没说话，片刻，浅金发色的男人自嘲的笑了笑，“看来即使是艾伦，也有‘come to Jesus’的时刻。”

吉克皱起眉，挺直腰板——他受够了这场谈话。吉克盯着阿尔明，冷冷道：“阿尔明·阿诺德，不只是艾伦，你也会有奔向耶稣的时刻。就在听闻艾伦死讯的那一刻。你会在他的葬礼上哭得像滩烂泥，然后日复一日的忏悔为什么今天要表现得像个混蛋。”

阿尔明的笑容加深了，他眨了眨眼，轻声道：“是的。我会。”

阿尔明·阿诺德盯着吉克，想要洞穿他灵魂一样死死的看着。良久，他点了点头，“那么，如果有任何需要，请联系我，吉克。”

阿尔明走了，他的背影挺括，脊梁笔直，好像将踏上一场必死的战役。吉克一直看着那背影，直到消失在人群中。

“阿尔明做的没错。”

艾伦不知从何时靠在了小巷的墙壁上，他半闭着眼，神情中透着一股怀念：

“我曾在这儿打跑了欺负阿尔明的那些蠢蛋。”艾伦说，“阿尔明多傻啊，别人打他还不知道跑，也不知道还手。”

吉克没吭声，他看着艾伦，艾伦还是太消瘦了，太单薄了，像一阵一触即散的烟，像即将死去的某某。然而艾伦避开他兄弟的目光，淡淡道：

“他不过是做了认为正确的事，你又何苦表现的像个混蛋，吉克。”

“这世上没有正确的事情。”吉克说。

艾伦笑了一下，他摇摇头，避开不谈，转而促狭道，“哭得像滩烂泥？哦，吉克，你没有更好的比喻了？”

“你要死了，艾伦。”吉克看着他脸上云淡风轻的神情，胸膛内突然涌起一股怒气，颤声道，“你要死了，艾伦。”

“艾伦，你马上就要死了，可在这个世界上除了我没人陪在你的身边。只有我这个虚情假意的骗子！你爱的那些人全是狗屎。”他的怒火随着情绪的宣泄水涨船高，好像要将这张故作平静的画布撕碎，“你们会后悔的，你会后悔的。”

艾伦平静的看着他，骤然间，那目光像一捧水将吉克的怒火浇得熄灭，只留有一丛烟气，让他觉得自己像个小丑。艾伦的睫毛颤了颤，声音听起来无比空洞：

“是的，我就要死了。”

“你不许说那个字！”吉克厉声道。

艾伦怔住了，片刻，他渐渐笑起来，那笑声愈来愈大，他身体那些郁结的绪好像随着这笑容一道消散了。艾伦的眼角甚至笑出了泪花，他一遍遍的呢喃着吉克的名字，吉克，吉克，吉克，他说，你这个懦夫。

吉克选择抱紧他，他抱着艾伦像拥抱自己失去的肋骨。

5.  
“起来，吉克。”

吉克困顿的睁开眼，外面的天还很黑，隐约还飘着雪花。艾伦站在不远处，身影在黑暗里只剩一个轮廓。

“艾……”

“什么也别问，和我走。”

艾伦的声音很低，带着一股不容置喙的力量。吉克中有个想法氤氲成形。他沉默的穿上衣服，然后和艾伦一起出门，走了很远很远，一直走到原来属于玛利亚之墙的位置。

艾伦走到树下。

雪开始下大了，艾伦站在远处的树下，吉克只能看清他在黑夜中依旧灼灼的眼睛。吉克意识到，就是此刻了。

“吉克。”艾伦突然说，声音里透着一股凛然的郑重，那声音里的力量逼得吉克几乎想跪下：

“吉克，我死后，酒，女人，金钱，宗教……统统不要，你不许依赖这些东西活，不要信神。”

吉克感到手脚冰冷，他分不清究竟是因为天气还是心。他努力哑着嗓子调侃道，“信你吗？”

“不。”出乎意料，艾伦没嘲笑他，也没应下来。远方哨塔的光扫了过来，在那一骑绝尘的光茫里，艾伦看上去是那么含情脉脉，他柔情的说：

“不要信神，不要信我，信你自己。”

“……”

吉克的身体不自觉开始发抖，他被震慑住了，他意识到在此刻，在久违的故乡希甘希娜的星光下，艾伦脱去了神与英雄的外衣，除去了讥诮与愤怒的伪装，他此刻所见到的，是艾伦用尽一生拼命保存下来的，那些被战争、艾尔迪亚、复仇与怒火消耗的仅剩的为数不多的，他生来具有的那些善良、闪光的好的东西，艾伦耶格尔的本真本我。

那些艾伦奋战一生，希望所有人都能得到的东西。

吉克哭了。他甚至没意识到这点，泪水顺着他的脸颊滴落到瓦片，变成一个个洇蕴的痕迹。艾伦看着他，像父亲看哭闹的孩子，像情人看啄泣的恋人，他一生的轮廓从未如此的柔和，他一生从未有过如此柔软的笑容。

“不要为我哭泣，吉克。”艾伦的眼睛亮得像黑夜中唯一的火炬，“*我所寻找的、是我一直渴望、却不曾拥有的东西；我从未左顾右盼，于是必定将她紧握手中；我终将得偿所愿。”

艾伦说罢便靠着树坐下了，他闭上了眼，过了一会儿，灯光消失了，他很久没有说话。

一时间，吉克不知道艾伦是睡着了，还是死去了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *艾伦最后说的那句话，是我对理想国“We have been looking for, but it is her original already have; We always look in all directions, but missed you want, this is the reason why we still difficult to achieve.”此句的否定化用。艾伦这一生都在注视着、奋力夺回那些他生来被剥夺，不被赋予的东西，而我希望他得偿所愿。


End file.
